Computer systems may facilitate the adoption of software applications that power specific aspects of various businesses. These software applications perform specific tasks allowing one or more individuals and groups to collaborate, perform defined functions, track or retain specific data; however, traditional computer systems may not facilitate sharing data from one application to the next in a highly secure and organized manner. For example, traditional business systems generally rely merely on security of the transmission pipeline and host-based boundary protections (e.g., firewalls) along with traditional role-based or user-based permissions to facilitate data sharing. Such business systems typically require separate downloadable files (or other data structures) for each piece of information that has a different set of permissions (e.g., designating which user can access that piece of information) from other information, thereby increasing the number of downloadable files/data structures to be stored on computers hosting such information. These and other drawbacks exist.